


"Daddy"

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Benny is Cas's adopted Dad in this, Bottom Dean, Cheating, Daddy Kink, Dean Has Daddy Issues, Dirty Talk, M/M, Name Calling, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Spanking, Teen Dean, Top Benny, older benny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6019579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Please. Please Daddy I’ve been bad.” Dean’s eyes were hooded, lush mouth parted, as he stared. “I’m sorry, Daddy. So sorry. Please let me show you I can be good.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Daddy"

Benny had watched his son leaving the house after a quick kiss with his boyfriend, Dean Winchester, before he had left the gorgeous green eyed high school student alone with him. The house had been quiet save the tick of the clock in the living room and their soft breathing.

He’d been watching Castiel with Dean for the month they had been dating. Watching how responsive Dean was to kisses and light touches. The way Dean had moaned and pressed up into Castiel, legs falling open on the couch and eyes sliding closed in pleasure.

Now that pretty teenager was resting on his lap, legs spread obscenely wide, as he moaned and gasped while rolling his hips forward. “Do you spread those pretty bowlegs for everyone, sugar? Is my boy not giving you what you need?” he paused, “Or do you get off being with a man old enough to be your father?" 

He didn’t care about the answer. The only thing Benny was thinking about was burying his cock inside the warm body rocking against his wearing far too many clothes.

“Please. Please  _Daddy_  I’ve been bad.” Dean’s eyes were hooded, lush mouth parted, as he stared. “I’m sorry, Daddy. So sorry. Please let me show you I can be good.”

The words went straight to Benny’s cock and he growled lowly, gripping Dean’s ass. “You’ve been bad, sugar?”

“Yes. Very bad, Daddy.”

“I’ll have to punish you.” He had Dean off his lap, pants and underwear pulled down to expose Dean’s gorgeous ass, before he was bending him over. His hand rubbed against the swell of Dean’s ass, “Count them out, sugar.”

He brought his hand down on Dean’s ass, “One.” It sounded startled as Dean spoke it but Benny continued delivering firm smacks. Benny marveled at the way Dean’s ass reddened, the once sure voice started to crack and soft sobs mixed in, before Dean was clutching at him.

“Shhhhh, baby boy.” He softly stroked at Dean’s lower back offering soothing words, “Stand up.” Dean stood on shaky legs as Benny guided him from the living room, up the stairs and towards his bedroom.

He was sure to put cream on Dean’s cherry red ass, cleaning his hands and grabbing the lube.

Dean took each of his fingers surprisingly well, moaning loud and begging for more once again. “Don’t worry, sugar.” He crooned, “Daddy is going to feed that hungry hole of yours his nice, fat cock.” Benny watched Dean’s hole clenching around his fingers as he pumped three inside Dean, crooking them and spreading them wide to loosen Dean’s muscles. “I’m going to fuck you hard, pound your ass into the mattress, until there isn’t a question whose cock you took.”

He was quick to remove his fingers, slicking himself up once he’d put a condom on.

Dean was on his back, legs spread obscenely wide, when Benny sunk inside. He watched how Dean’s mouth dropped open and those green eyes hooded. Dean’s breathing picked up as he moved further inside until his balls were pressed to Dean’s ass and he was buried deep inside a warm, tight hole.

“Fuck, sugar.” He breathed, “You’re so tight around me.”

He drew back and pushed forward again, testing how Dean was responding to his motions but the fingers gripping at him and the way Dean was trying to drag him deeper had Benny quickly picking up speed.

“Please. Please. Harder. Daddy please!” Dean’s fingers tightened and his legs locked more firmly around Benny. The words had Benny collecting Dean’s wrists, pinning them down above Dean’s head and moving his hips quicker. “Oh. Please. Please please oh oh… _yes Daddy please harder harder Daddy_.”

“Is this what you’ve been waiting for? An older man to fuck that tight hole of yours until you’re begging?” Benny reveled in the smaller body under him, the way Dean’s breathing was quickening and his begging had turned to wordless sounds of need. “Need Daddy to give you what you want? Spank your ass and fuck you right?”

“Yes!” Dean’s cheeks were flushed and he was practically thrashing under Benny as Benny kept slamming himself as deep as he could get.

Benny released Dean’s wrists and pulled out despite Dean’s protests. He wasted little time in getting Dean on his belly, yanking the teenager’s hips up, before he was sinking back inside with a hand on the back of Dean’s neck and the other on Dean’s hip.

This time there was the hard smack of skin against skin when he started fucking into Dean again. He could feel the way Dean was trying to shove his ass back and the way that tight hole was practically fluttering around him as he worked himself in and out at a brutal pace.

His orgasm was tightening in his gut, at the base of his spine, as it spread through him and had his own breathing quickening. Benny’s his eyes hooded and his pace started to get quicker until he slammed himself deep inside Dean, pausing as his orgasm warmed his entire body.

It was a shame to have to pull out of Dean but Benny slipped free and removed his condom. Once it was in the trash he was quick to roll Dean back onto his belly and using a little lube he started to jerk Dean off in fast motions.

Dean’s body arched into him, pretty mouth dropped open in a loud wail, as he came in Benny’s palm and collapsed against the sheets. “You were such a little slut for Daddy’s cock.” He watched the rise and fall of Dean’s chest, the slowly fading flush on his freckled cheeks, before moving away.

Benny cleaned himself up and walked back into the bedroom to pull on his clothes. The whole time Dean lay on the bed, legs slightly spread and body gloriously naked.

“Get dressed.” He paused in the doorway, “Don’t want my son to know how much you enjoy having _Daddy_ fuck you, do you?”

The door clicked shut and Benny smiled with satisfaction. He was more than sure Dean would melt into him just as easily again and he had several different ideas of what he would love to do with that warm body.

Twenty minutes after Dean came downstairs and slowly lowered himself into one of the chairs with a whimper the front door opened, shutting softly, as Castiel came in holding a bag. “Sorry I took so long.” He apologized, “There was a bad wreck.”

Benny gained his feet and smiled, “That’s ok, Cas.” He glanced at Dean and back at his son, “Dean and I were able to amuse ourselves while you were gone.”

“Thanks, Dad.” His son gave him one of his small smiles and turned his full attention to Dean who was doing everything in his power not to look guilty.

“You’re welcome, son. I do enjoy getting to spend time with my son’s boyfriend.”

Dean’s cheeks were flushed and Benny could see where his cock was starting to harden once more, pressing against his pants, as Dean shifted trying to cover it up.


End file.
